


you make me happy

by angelsprunch



Series: song based fics [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, everyone is happy, no one dies, no one takes any baths, stan is in love, they're so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsprunch/pseuds/angelsprunch
Summary: bill makes stan happy, whether he knows it or not.





	you make me happy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/334668) by NeverShoutNever. 



> this is based off of happy by nevershoutnever. someone requested happy, fluff so i delivered ! let me know what you think and please give me prompts for more

“I know we’re meant to be together.” Stan’s words rocked Bill out of his thoughts. The taller boy set down his pencil and looked at Stan with a small smile. He had been working on an English assignment and Stan  _was_ working on a history project, but it seemed that he had finished and was now staring at Bill with a smile.

Typically when Stan got caught staring, he’d pretend that he was staring at something else in the Denbrough household and get up to fix it, but this time he didn’t. This time Stan just leaned forward and kissed Bill’s cheek causing Bill to flush red. Bill watched his boyfriend with curious eyes as Stan sat back in his seat and snatched up Bill’s assignment to read it over. “What’s g-gotten into you?” he asks with a smile in his tone.

It wasn’t that Bill didn’t like this side of Stan, he just didn’t see it often. Stan was so focused on things that he rarely saw the other boy relaxed and letting loose. Stan held up a finger to silence Bill as he finished reading over the assignment and set it back down in front of the other. “I think you meant to say ‘except’ rather than ‘accept’ in your third paragraph.” he says, drumming his fingers on his own project. Bill gave Stan a look to let him know that he was still waiting for an answer to his question and Stan simply smiled. “You make me happy. I don’t know if you know it or not, but you make me happy.”

The declaration has Bill smiling as he grabs Stan’s hand to tug him closer so he can kiss his boyfriend properly.

* * *

“You look so nice, Bill. I don’t know why you’re trying to look even better.” Stan was sitting on Bill’s bed as he flipped through his boyfriend’s drawings. Before he got to Bill’s house he had spent his typical hour getting ready. It took twenty minutes alone to make sure that his curls weren’t frizzy and all over the place. Then he had to make sure his clothes were clean and that they matched. Everything had to look extra perfect if Stan knew he was going to be seeing Bill, which was almost every day. He had even tried to be a part of Stan’s religion to show that he was supportive of his boyfriend.

Bill caught Stan’s eye in the reflection of his mirror and rolled his eyes. “You’re just s-saying that because you d-don’t like waiting.” He was almost done, but he wouldn’t tell Stan that. It was cute to see Stan waiting for him and Bill loved how at home Stan seemed in his room. “That is not true. You’re more impatient than I am.” Stan defended, looking down at the drawings once more to hide the blush creeping up his neck. Stan knew it was true, but he wasn’t going to admit that. Bill wasn’t going to push it either, enjoying the loving mood that his boyfriend was in. He parted his hair and turned around to face Stan. “I think I look alright, but nowhere near as nice as you.” he commented as he climbed on the bed to press a kiss to Stan’s lips, careful not to mess up his boyfriend’s immaculate appearance. 

Stan, on the other hand, did not care about making his boyfriend look messy as he pulled Bill closer by his hair. Bill wasn’t complaining as Stan successfully messed up his hair and kissed him. “I only try and look nice for you.” It was partially true, Stan tried for Bill and he always wanted to look clean. Bill didn’t say anything and instead tried to push Stan back onto the bed to kiss him. “You could impress me n-no matter how you look, Stan.” he had whispered before Stan pulled away with a smile. 

“I can’t believe somebody like you is with somebody like me.You make me so happy.” Stan didn’t fight it as he was pushed onto his back and didn’t complain when his clothes got wrinkled or his hair got mussed up.

* * *

They were at a party and both of them weren’t quite drunk, but neither was sober either. Bill had drank more than Stan but Stan was more of a lightweight. The boys had found their way out on the back porch and Stan was seated in Bill’s lap as the boys stared at the stars. Stan had his head resting on Bill’s shoulder while Bill pointed out constellations. It was quiet except for Bill explaining where the Ursa Major was. 

“I’m in love with you.” Stan broke the silence. He had his eyes closed, but his body stiffened when he said it. They had had feelings for each other for so long, but the boys had been together just shy of six months. Neither had said that they loved the other, yet, but Stan thought it was obvious with how they acted that the love was there. 

“I-if you look over h-here, you can see that I l-love you, too.” Bill’s stutter was more pronounced, but Stan laughed softly to himself and kissed his cheek. Bill wasn’t pointing anywhere and instead turned to look at his boyfriend. When Stan opened his eyes to see the other boy, he smiled and reached for Bill’s hand as Bill leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
